Nothing Ever Hurt Like You
by Skyec20
Summary: Draco POV. One Shot. It was a complete misunderstanding Hermione had walked in on that fucking twat Pansy pressing herself and most importantly pressing her filthy lips onto me. Read and Review


***I've had this story playing in my head for days lol so here goes, I hope you all enjoy it, please remember to review.**

It had been two weeks-two weeks since Hermione had walked in on that fucking twat Pansy pressing herself and most importantly pressing her filthy lips onto me. Son of a fucking bitch how did this get so messed up. I spent the first three days calling her parents, her mother answered the phone twice first to tell me that she wasn't home even though I could clearly hear her crying in the background. The second time she gave me a bit more leeway to talk.

"Jean please let me talk to her, I just need to explain it's not what she thinks-You know me. You know how much I love her, I would never never do anything to destroy what I have with your daughter."

"Draco, sweetheart I don't know what to tell you look at it from my viewpoint. Hermione shows up out of nowhere crying with a bag in hand, saying that she saw you in Hermione's words "sucking face with that slut Parkinson". Listen Draco if I thought for a second that you would actually hurt Hermione like this do you think I would even be speaking with you? If William finds out I'm speaking to you for that matter I wouldn't hear the end of it. Here's what I can do sweetheart, I'll talk to her, the least she can do is let you explain yourself. You two are married this isn't casual dating so both of you should treat it as such, that's all I can do though, is talk to her ok?

"That's perfect Jean, that's all I am asking for. Hasn't she spoken to Ginny, she could explain the entire thing if she let her."

"Sweetheart she won't speak to anyone, Ginevra already stopped by, but all it managed to do is drive Hermione into near hysterics. She went on and on about betrayal and lack of loyalty, something about shaming Gryffindor, it was quite horrid dear"

I laughed a little at the idea of Hermione in that state

"It's ok Jean I'll figure something out I promise please let her know I came"

It was a complete misunderstanding, I had been working for the past ten hours completing the takeover of a company when comes Pansy fucking Parkinson in a skirt so tight it would make a harlot blush, swinging her hips like she had a fucking tail. Sitting her herself on the desk and playing with a cheap set of fake pearls she looks at me with a what I could only guess to be "sultry" pout, "Dracky, when are you going to give up this facade of a marriage you're in. Come on honey everyone knows we're destiny, what can that pool up her ass prude Hermione do for you that I can't"

I was about ready to upchuck the contents of my lunch onto her skirt.

"Pansy I suggest you get your ass off of my desk this moment and if I ever hear you even udder my wife's name again you'll be wishing your husbands company is the only thing I destroy. By the way how is husband number..what it is it now seven? or is it eight? You might want to start picking them younger Pans, the old ones seem to be dropping like flies."

"Oh haha, Walter is asleep, or dead who the fuck cares! he and all the others all have it where it counts, in the vaults, but with me and you babe it's different. We are electric, it's just meant to be. You know that no one can ever make you feel the way that I do." she stood off the desk and walk over to me, I stood up from my desk and started making way to the door, when she took ahold of my arms and pushed me back until the back of my knees touched the desk.

"You remember all those night in the common room after everyone had gone to bed, we would make a couple of Hufflepuff's bring us booze from the kitchens, those stupid little puffs. Haha, then we would get shit faced before we would have our way with each other right there in the common room. Why can't we go back to that Dracky, Narcissa always loved me, do you remember how she'd have my mother over for tea every weekend, they were practically inseparable. Always talking about us how we were perfect, two noble houses and how our children would just be heaven sent."

God this stupid bint was playing with my last shred of resolve, I was contemplating how to hex her mouth shut when I was cut off guard by the sudden hiking up of her horrendous skirt and the linking of her arms around my fucking neck. She leaned her face in until it was mere inches away from mine, I could smell the stench of cheap liquor and tobacco on her breath. I placed my hands on her arms about to shove her the hell off of me when she dove her lips onto mine, snaking her ghastly tongue across my lips and in that moment, that exact fucking moment the door opens and my heart sank. In walks in my beautiful wife, the love of my life, the woman I would walk a thousand miles on broken glass for

"Draco, babe Madeline said that you were free for lunch and I-" the look of horror on her face as I pushed Pansy onto the floor told me exactly what she had seen, her fucking twat of a husband on a desk with Parkinslag pushed up against him. I walked over to her panic radiating throughout my body.

"No no no no Hermione it's not what it looks like, I swear to you it's just a -"

"NO! Get away from me Draco"

I tried to reach out to her to try and explain to her that this is all a mistake

"Don't you fucking touch me-Stupify!"

The force of the spell hit me straight in the chest and I went flying back onto my desk. I got up gasping for only to see the end of the coat before the deafening sound of a slamming door.

"Oops, hehe well that was unexpected"

I looked down my vision blurred in red as anger seethed through every possible pore of my body. I pushed one button on my phone calling my secretary Madeline

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?"

"Madeline are the anti disapparating wards up?" I looked straight into Pansy's eyes as she rose up off the ground trying to fix her disheveled appearance.

"Why yes Mr. Malfoy, just like you asked"

"And are the cameras in my office still fully functional Madeline?"

"Let me check sir -just one second, yes Mr. Malfoy security says that everything is running sir."

"Madeline would you be a dear and have security send Mrs. Ginny Potter the last let's say fifteen minutes of the current feed."

"Yes sir, they are right on it as we speak "

"Thank you Madeline"

I end the call and gaze up to a confused and suddenly panicked Pansy, "What-what was all that for Draco?"

"Oh just gathering my forces, you see you've put me in quite the dilemma here. Firstly I should let you know that a person with as much influence and power as myself would never be without some type of security. For me that includes round the clock surveillance of every part of my building including this very room. Secondly that I love my wife more than your daft brain could ever begin to contemplate and that I would never, ever betray what I have with her, especially with the likes of you" suddenly the intercom lights up

"Sir, Mrs. Potter is here should I let her in"

"What do you mean let me in? Draco! You open the door this second!"

"haha Madeline please let in Mrs. Potter"

A second later the door swings open and in comes wild red hair fanning behind her like a curtain of fire.

"You fucking Twat! What you couldn't find any willing old rich men so you decided to go after a married man!" She was about to lunge herself unto a terrified Pansy when I decided that maybe it was time to intervene. I took ahold of her by the shoulder spinning her to face me, I couldn't stop myself from letting out a small chuckle from the exasperated look on her face, "Ginny calm down she's not worth it ok?"

"What are you talking about Draco? this slag has caused everything to blow up around you? Why did you contact me if not to beat the slut out of her!?

"Ginny calm down, you are the vital part in fixing this mess. She is irrelevant she's worthless Gin, what's important is fixing this. . .this Gin, there is no alternative, I will not lose her not after everything we've gone through."

"Alright Draco, but what are we going to do about her?"

I looked over to Pansy who was now smirking at me perched against a bookcase wiggling her fingers at me and blowing a kiss my way. I smiled back, turning to Ginny

"Oh don't worry about her I know exactly what to do with her."

I walked over to my desk and pushed the button on the intercom once more, "Madeline dear call Blaise and have him go over Miss Parkinson and Mr. Walter Fitz's prenup, he's his attorney so he should have those documents on file, then call Mr. Fitz and let him know that his lovely -" Ginny snickered behind me "don't make me laugh"

"- tell Mr. Fitz that his wife is waiting for him to pick her up and let him know that we have a video he might be incredibly interested in seeing."

"Of course Mr. Malfoy I'll be right on it, is there anything else sir?

"No that will be all for now Madeline, thank you"

Pansy's eyes looked like they were going to bust out of her sockets. "Draco no! please think about what you are doing here?"

"What do you mean Pansy? Are you referring to the teeny tiny clause in your prenuptial agreement that states that should you be caught in the act of adultery you'd get nothing? Don't get me wrong Pans, I am fully aware that you've made your way for years without getting caught, but Zabini is your husbands lawyer and also a great friend of mine so of course if I get to bury your ass I will not lose the opportunity."

The intercom turned on "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Fitz is outside we've given him a copy of the file and he wishes to see you."

"Please show him in Madeline thank you"

Moments later a tall sturdy man in a three piece suit looking in his early sixties walks in stern face and disk in hand.

I looked over to Pansy whose expression is pale and nervous.

"Mr. Fitz thank you for coming in, I take it you've been in contact with Mr. Zabini"

"Yes, thank you Mr. Malfoy I've had a rather interesting conversation with my lawyer. If it is ok with you I would very much like this to be kept as quietly as possible. Now if you don't mind I'd like to take my wife and head home, it seems like we both have a lot to discuss and unfortunately fix within our respective relationships. I am truly sorry for my wifes behavior, just know that were it not for the media scandal and negative spotlight this would shed on all of us I wouldn't consider any other solution but divorce."

"That is entirely up to you Mr. Fitz"

"Pansy let's go"

As the door closes Ginny turns to me with a sad and concerned expression etched on her beautiful face.

"Alright Draco that's one problem solved, but now the real question is what are we going to do to fix this? I mean I saw the video and Draco what she walked into...it looks bad mate"

"I know Ginny I know" I run my fingers through my hair walking back and forth across the room as a million different scenarios cross through my mind.

"She just needs to see what I saw Draco. She loves you more than you will ever know, but she's hurt right now so it will be hard to get her to listen, but we'll get through it I promise"

"I sure hope so Ginny I really do."

Here I am nursing a glass of Scotch and listening to music in our living room. _Our _living room….it's been two weeks now and I haven't been able to get a single word in with my wife. It's destroying me that we were able to get through so much together through the years; my betraying my family and taking side with Potter, redeeming myself in her eyes and the eyes of the entire Wizarding World and fighting anyone who questioned my love for this woman. And to know that this-a stupid misunderstanding is what could break us?

A knock at the door shook me out of my reverie, who could it be at this hour?

I open the door and I feel like all the air has left my lungs because standing in front of me is a tear stained Hermione.

"Draco, I'm sorr-"

I didn't let her finish her sentence before my lips crashed down onto hers. I felt like a man dying of thirst and she was a tall cool glass of water. We made our way into the flat kicking the door shut behind us and making it finally into our room.

"Draco I am so sorry, I just, It looked like"

"No Hermione it's ok I know it must have looked terrible, but you must've know that I would never after everything we've gone through"

"I know baby I am so sorry, but you have to know that in those moments, even after having faced Voldemort and being tortured by Bellatrix, seeing you with her, nothing ever hurt like you. That is a testament to how much I love you"

Moments later we were both naked rediscovering each other, her hands skimming down my chest while I ran my hands down her sides. Pulling her closer, rubbing her stomach against me so that she could feel how much I wanted her how much I needed her. Her soft moans and the movement of her hips told me how much she wanted me. I leaned up and trailed kisses down her neck before taking one of her breasts in my mouth pinching the other with my one hand while the other rubbed her pulsing nub as her pace picked up. As she rose her body up I lined myself up to her and she lowered herself onto me slowly until I filled her completely.

"Oh God, Draco!" Hermione's head fell back as I lengthened my strokes flicking her already sensitized clit. That movement sent her over the edge, her back arching and a moan spilling from her lips. The sight of Hermione streched out head thrown back was enough to send me over the edge.

As we lay in bed Hermione laid her head on my chest, she looked up at me and smiles reaching up to place a soft kiss on my lips.

"I love you so much Draco, I'm sorry I was so daft"

"There is nothing to be sorry about love, nothing at all."

Just the knowledge that Hermione was safe and sound in my arms was enough. There's nothing that we can't go through, it's not real until you feel pain. That's what makes it real.


End file.
